


Talk About It

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: If there were two people Shinjiro wished he could talk to about his problems, it would be Akihiko and Mitsuru.(Persona Week Day 2: Camaraderie)





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for day 2 of Persona Week, whooo

If there were two people Shinjiro wished he could talk to about his problems, it would be Akihiko and Mitsuru. They had been there when his problems had started, even if they didn’t realize how bad it was. They knew what happened with Ken, they knew about the catalyst… Just not what came after it.

They didn’t know about the suppressors, the nightmares, the suicidal way of living… They didn’t know about it and he wished he had it in him to talk to them about it. But no, that wouldn’t be a good idea. There was no reason to drag them into his problems, they would only worry.

He could see it now, Akihiko yelling at him and punching before becoming basically a worried mother, following him around when he could. Akihiko wouldn’t want to let his eyes off him, he wouldn’t want to lose someone else like Miki. Shinjiro would feel suffocated, like he wouldn’t be able to do anything on his own…

Mitsuru, on the other hand, he saw her becoming more distant. Not because she was angry or wanted nothing to do with him, but because of what she’d be doing. There was no way she wouldn’t put all her time and effort into finding a better way to control a Persona like Castor. She wouldn’t want the sins of her family to grow, and she’d work herself to death over it.

To put it simply, he’d ruin their lives if he brought it up.

He’d already ruined his own, hadn’t he? Probably Ken’s life too, the way he saw it. If he ruined anymore… Well, things might just get even worse for him then they were now. No matter how he looked at it, it would just cause him more pain. Anymore pain and he wasn’t sure he could make it even a year longer.

A year, that was all he wanted, all he needed. Then he’d be gone and they might mourn, wonder if they messed up for a while… But they’d be alright. They’d get over him and move on with their lives, maybe even thinking they’d be stronger with the loss. Maybe he’d leave one good thing behind, along with his final breath…

Despite that, he still wished he could talk to Akihiko and Mitsuru about this all. If only he could without them remembering it all… Tell them what’s going on, just to get it off his chest and then hold it in like usual. If only...

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
